The Summer Story
by Noor14
Summary: Cammie is planning to enjoy her summer vacation in Nebraska, when suddenly Solomon and ZACH come and stay for 3 weeks. IMPLIED LEMON


You can say I woke up around 6am that morining. It's summertime now, and I am at the ranch in Nebraska with my grandparents. My mom and I arrived here 3 days ago, and since then my mom has been locked in my dad's old office making calls and until last night I didn't know what they were about. As it turns out, and ZACH are spending the summer here with us. Mainly because Solomon is still healing from his coma, and can't really be alone, and Zach because he has no where else to go, and Mr. Solomon offered to bring him with him. Yay. This was exatly what I needed. They are supposed to arrive around 5pm, so I had plenty of time to help Grandpa Morgan.

We spent the whole day in the horse stables, cleaning, washing, and having some good fun. My dad actually bought me a horse when I was 10, it's a white and light brown freckled mustang, I named her M&M because that was my dad and I's favorite thing in the world. Grandpa let me ride her around a bit, and I really do miss riding horses, they are such fun, beautiful animals.

After spending a good 8 hours outside, I decided it was time for a long hot shower. After spending a whole day outside in the dirt and hay, a nice hot shower is like heaven. When I got out and looked at my watch it was 4:30. I only had a half our before my favorite teacher and the most cocky boy in the world show up at my front door! I know I'm not really the style icon or anything, but I've gotten so used to Bex and Macey helping me dress, that I didn't know what to put on! I finally settled for some old jeans and a light blue blouse, who cares? It's not like it's the first time they've seen me. I dryed my hair quickly and made a nice, quick braid, and headed downstairs.

Mr. Solomon was the first one out of the car, he still had some gause wrapped around his head, and a few cuts, but that was all, I still find it a miracle he survived the whole thing. He walked (or rather limped) to my Grandpa first, they laughed and did that welcoming pat that men do, I didn't know why at first, but then I remembered that and my dad were best friends. Then he came to my mom and said, "Rachel how are you?" They havent seen each other in about 5 weeks, so I guess he missed his friend. "Fine thank you! But you look great! How are you feeling?". Mr. Solomon laughed at that, I don't think I've ever heard him laugh, it made me smile a little, because I knew my favorite teacher was happy as well. "better than ever" he was still trying to hold in some of his laughter. Next came the part I was dreading the most. Zachary Goode looked amazing. My mom and grandparents welcomed him, and then he turned to me. He didn't say anything, he just did his signature smile and bobbed his head at me, which I pretty much think is all the welcoming I'm going to get. He was wearing old jeans, like me, and had on a green and blue stiped Polo, and his hair was carefully messed up in all the right places. I admit, he did look 'Goode'.

We all went inside, and when Zach and put their stuff in their rooms and came back down, we had dinner. I sat down before they came downstairs, I wanted to talk to Zach, but here in frint of everyone, I was going to wait until after. He came and sat across from me, great. Everyone except Zach and I were talking at the dinner table, everyone else was telling stories and laughing, I had that bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, I just wanted this to be over! But I would have to wait a while, because they are going to be here for the next 3 weeks. We had chocolate cake and ice cream for dessert, I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I LOVE chocolate, so I was pretty much the first one to finish. We have this rule in the family that the youngest people do the dishes. As you probobly figured out, that's Zach and I. We did the dishes in silence, I was about to ask him how he liked it here so far, but I handed him a bowl, and his hand brushed mine, we looked into each others eyes, still touching. I suddenly remembered when I had given him Solomon's journal, the same feeling was there. I pulled away and went back to doing the dishes, we didn't talk for the rest of the night.

The next moring I woke up as usual. For a second I even forgot that Zach and Mr. Solomon were staying with us, then I remembered a moaned at the thought of last night with the dishes. Zach was acting a little strange, he hadn't said anything to me last night, let alone said anything at all. Maybe it was because he was shy because he had come to stay with us, and he didn't really know my grandparents that well and wanted to make a good impression? Anyways, I plan to comfront him, and demand to know what was going on.

While I was eating brreakfast, he came downstairs, he was still in his pyjamas, so was I, but he's seen me waring them before, I, on the other hand, have not seen him in his pyjamas! He was wearing red plaid boxers and a white tank top which showed off his muscles. He was looking at me, and he wouldn't stop. I didn't know why at first, then I looked down and realized that these pyjamas were a lot more revealing. It was a simple light pink night shirt, which went up to my upper thighs, and I was not wearing any shorts underneath. The night shirt also had some white lace around the...breast area. How could I of been so stupid? who wears this to breakfast when you know there is a super hot guy going to see you in it? I blushed and quickly turned away. Grandma saw this little silent conversation between us, laughed, and said, "Oh I remember what it was like to be young." When she walked away, it was just Zach and I. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, my voice cracking along the way.

"not bad Gallagher Girl, the beds sure are comfy." He whispered. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Well that's good. Would you like anything for breakfast? We have eggs or oatmeal, which would you like?' I sounded more like 'hostess' if anything.

"uh...eggs, but I'll make them myself, if that's ok?" He eyed me carefully, trying hard to remain eye contact, because I don't think he wants me to catch him looking at my attire.

"sure, I'm going to get dressed, see you down here in a bit."

"ok, take your time"

"same to you"

By the time I got downstairs, he was already done, and washing his dishes. He turned to me and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Was he thiking that we were seriously going to do something together? I had made a plan to ignore him completly. But, he was a guest, and I gess it's my job to show him around and all, just like when he first came to the Gallagher Academy.

"hmmm..." I pretended to think, even though I had a pretty good idea. "Have you ever been horseback riding?"

Zach had never ridden a horse before, and I offered to help, but he thought he could do it on his own. It took a lot of self control not to laugh out loud, he was always falling off and cursing under his breath. But after a while he seemed to get the hang of it, then I got on my horse and we both rode about two miles away from the house when we stopped. I love riding horses out into the fields, all you see is just miles of prarie, and the sky, it really is beautiful. When we got down Zach kept craking these jokes about the horses liking each other, and that we should give them private time, I think he was talking more about us.

"So this is where you come every summer?" Zach asked 20 minutes later. We had our chat, in case you were wondering, and I am SO not going to mention it, nothing...happened in case you were wondering.

"Yes, I love it here, I feel so free. It's like I just forget all the bad things happening in my life when I'm here." I sounded so cheap. Ugh Cammie why are you so bad at this?

"It's pretty." But then he turned to me and said, "But not as pretty as you Gallagher Girl."

I felt so warm on the inside, that was the first time anyone outside my family had called my pretty. I just smiled and turned my head, to pretend to look at the scenery, when he gripped my shoulders and made me look at him. our faces were about 4 inches away from each other, his eyes, are so mesmerizing. I would look at them all day if I could.

Then I threw myself for a loop when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, kessed him with so much fever, I'm glad no one was around to watch. He kissed me back with the same passion. After about 2 minutes of nonstop kissing, he pulled away and started kissing my neck, while whispering over and over again, "Gallagher Girl"

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more Gallagher Girl, so much more..."

3 weeks later, Zach and Mr. Solomon went back to Virginia. Zach and I had the time of our lives. We did a lot of things together...if you know what I mean... ;D


End file.
